Dominar? ClaaaroVOCÊ!
by Mizushui Himura Amesora
Summary: “Não, aqui com certeza você não lerá um conto de fadas, aqui é a vida real e apesar de existirem príncipes encantados a minha volta quem disse que eu gosto deles? Não gosto simplesmente, pois não me sinto real e odeio viver mentiras. Aliás, eu odeio por e
1. Onde tudo começou

Dominar? Claaaro...VOCÊ!

Dominar? Claaaro...VOCÊ!- capítulo 1-Colisão

"_Não, aqui com certeza você não lerá um conto de fadas, aqui é a vida real e apesar de existirem príncipes encantados a minha volta quem disse que eu gosto deles? Não gosto simplesmente, pois não me sinto real e odeio viver mentiras. Aliás, eu odeio por experiência própria, pois enquanto todos que conhecem minha família acham-na maravilhosa, só eu é quem convivo com o pesadelo"._

_Minha mãe é uma verdadeira atriz, pena que os produtores de cinema não a tenham descoberto, ficariam ricos! Ela consegue esconder de todos a cobrança que ela faz para que eu estude, acredite, a pressão de uma laje caindo em sua cabeça é mais confortável. Como sou a irmã mais velha ainda tenho que cuidar de Kohaku, estudar, fazer os favores que incessantemente ela me pede sem pedir "por favor", estudar, sobreviver aos bakas da minha escola e as superpopulares da escola, Kikyou e Kagura(isso é normal, toda escola tem sua rainha, mas as duas são igualmente populares, sem sobreposição, são até amigas) que me detestam (inclusive tenho poucos amigos, entre eles: Kagome, Miroku e Rin) e as piadas que constantemente fazem de mim e Kagome, sorte que ela tem quem a proteja, mas o Miroku nem levanta a unha do dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo para me defender, belo namorado! Ah é, eu já disse estudar? Que tempo sobra para eu sequer pensar no que eu sinto pelo Miroku, até porque aceitei o pedido de namoro dele tão rápido, e agora a passividade e a galinhagem dele durante o namoro começam a me irritar. Ah... onde eu estava?! Sim, falando da minha mamãe monstro, que briga comigo quando eu erro e quando eu não erro também! Olha que prático, eu chego em casa e já sei o humor do dia! Ta bom, ta bom, vamos ser justos, uma vez por mês ela está de bom humor e fica melhor se eu ficar muda, pois ela me critica em tudo acho que até na minha própria existência, pois em um belo dia calmo ela me disse: - "Se fosse para ser assim eu nem teria tido você."- eu preciso contar o quão feliz eu fiquei ou eu posso deixar essa lacuna em branco?_

_Ela é do tipo de mãe que me humilha na frente da família, dizendo em alto e bom tom que eu a repreendo, enquanto eu só tinha expressado a minha própria opinião, daí ela começa a falar que eu não sei nada sobre a vida e mesmo que eu cresça eu sempre terei menos vivência._

_Cara, que sei que isso pode parecer nada ou chato pra você, mas eu sempre fiz de tudo por ela e um desabafo não cai mal. Ela é doente e tal, tem problemas cardíacos e desde que ficamos ciente disso, eu sempre procurei agradá-la nem que isso suportasse ouvi-la dizendo que eu tinha que estudar, estudar e estudar, ouvi-la criticar tudo o que eu dizia, todo o meu modo de ver a vida, ter que assistir minhas amigas saindo para vários lugares e eu não podendo nem ir a esquina, cara até hoje eu nem sequer tive um namorado pois ela vive dizendo pros outros que ela não se importa que eu é que não penso nisso; e depois ela diz que me conhece hahaha, em casa as coisas mudam de figura, ela fica chantageando dizendo: "Namorado prende, você vai se prejudicar no estudo por causa de namorado, homem só quer uma garota pra passar a mão e depois comentar que..." – cara não consigo nem lembrar, ela me irrita profundamente, me podando por todos os lados e a última coisa que eu ouvi foi: "Você não se tornou a filha que eu queria..."- porra e por acaso eu tenho ser como ela quer?_

_Bem, meu pai..."_

- Sango, vai dormir que amanhã que vou te acordar cedo

- Mãe eu to em férias

- E daí? Na minha época eu acordava ainda mais cedo para abrir a loja dos meus pais.

- _"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

A menina de longos cabelos castanho lisos e soltos que iam até o quadril, fechou o diário. Ela veste a sua camisola de alça rosa que ia até o meio da coxa , se dirige até a cabeceira e apaga luz do abajur.

Telefone

- _Alô é a Sango?_

_- Hum..Kagome? Tudo bem?_

_- Tudo e com você?_

_- Ta tudo ótimo a não ser pelo fato que você me acordou...que sono..., novidades?_

_- Desculpa, vamos correr um pouco hoje?_

_- Vamos, aproveitando.. depois quer ir a praia?_

_- Perfeito, vou só me arrumar, a tarde você quer ir no shopping?_

_- Ta_

_- Combinado então_

_- A propósito Kagome, que horas são? Minha vista ta embaçada_

_- São sete hora- _

_- O QUÊ?!?!?!- O.O_

_- Já estou arrumada, como no mínimo eu demoro uma hora para me arrumar eu te liguei depois se não você ainda ia ter que me esperar- _

_- VOCÊ AINDA ACORDOU MAIS CEDO? QUAL ERA O TAMANHO OVNI QUE TE ABDUZIU? EU QUERO A MINHA AMIGA DE VOLTA!_

_- Pára, milagres acontecem sim ta?!_

_- Então podia bem acontecer um milagre do tipo eu encontrar um cara lindo enquanto a gente corre não é?_

_- Haha, to te esperando aqui em casa_

_- Ta beijo._

_- Bye_

/Telefone

Sango abre o armário e veste um biquíni azul celeste,uma calça de ginástica preta com uma listra grossa nas laterais azul igual ao do biquíni e uma blusa de alça soltinha preta.

Ela passa na cozinha e toma um suco bem rápido.

- Você acordou tão cedo?! Aonde vai?

- _" Não ainda to lá em cima porra" _Pois é, vou correr com a Kagome depois vamos a praia, mãos tarde vamos no shopping.

- Humm e quem vai te levar?

- O motorista da Kagome vem me buscar aqui e ele vai nos levar, não se preocupe eu não vou sozinha.

Antes que a mãe de Sango pudesse completar outra frase interrogativa, ela pega uma mochila pequena preta, onde ela tinha posto dinheiro, celular , o chaveiro, e objetos de praia. Ela foi embora o mais rápido que pode e atravessou os dois quarterões que separavam-na de Kagome em dois minutos.

- Você foi rápida!- Kagome

- Minha mãe ia começar outro discurso

- Isso explica, quando ela começa o mais rápido que pode durar é uma hora

- Pois é..- Sango tentava respirar.

- Vamos, não vamos perder nem um kilo aqui- Kagome

- Você quer emagrecer mais?

- Eu to gorda, olha só- Kagome mostrava a barriga

- Nooossa, se você emagrecer vai ser bom heim?! Daí você vai poder ganhar o emprego de cabo de vassoura, olha só!

- ¬¬

As duas vão para a praia e começam a caminhar na calçada, Kagome arruma seu I-Pod na sua pequena mochila branca com detalhes em rosa, a menina vestia o mesmo tipo de calça que sango só que ao invés de uma listra azul a de Kagome era rosa pink e Kagome não vestia nenhuma blusa, apenas um top preto e o biquíni rosa bebê.

- Sango, vamos apostar corrida?

- Já? Ta, até a onde?

- Até o final da praia.

- Ta, se a gente se desencontrar uma liga ta?!

- Feito

As duas se preparam e disparam, normalmente Sango é mais rápida, já que adora esportes, mas ela ainda estava com tanto sono que Kagome passou do lado dela e ela nem sentiu, Sango corria tão bem quanto um paralelepípedo.

- Kagome? Cadê a Kagome?- Sango olhava de um lado para o outro a procura da amiga, olhava tanto para os lados que não percebeu quando entrou na pista inversa e trombou tão forte com alguém que ela caiu no chão, o garoto no entanto ficou muito bem em pé.- Não olha por onde anda imbecil?!- Sango não conseguia ver a cara do infeliz por causa do Sol ela se levanta e se depara com um garoto que aparentava uns 18 anos e com lindos cabelos prateados longos, porte elegante e olhar frio, mas sensual.

- Eu não olho por onde ando? Você corre que nem uma carroça desgovernada e eu é que não olho por onde ando? Você estava correndo na contra mão.

- Ainda por cima é comediante! Ai...- Sango olha o sangue escorrendo pelo braço, ela tinha ralado o cotovelo, tinha sido uma bela ralada.- Eu cai feio.

- Se esborrachou como mamão maduro! Só faltava dar cambalhotas

- Ri da dor dos outros, ri!- Sango falou irritava, tentando segurar o braço que doía ao tentar movimentar, o garoto reparou no machucado.

- Me desculpe, não queria debochar da sua dor, vamos até aquela farmácia.- eles chegam até a farmácia e um homem começa a fazer o curativo e ao passar água oxigenada ela começa a fazer um escândalo.

- Ah, seu braço não vai cair, nem é para tanto assim!

- É porque não é o SEU braço!

- Haha. Sabe esta situação foi cômica, ver você se esborrachando foi muito emgraçado, até deslizou no asfalto! Você merecia um prêmio, não é qualquer um que me faz rir assim- O garoto rachava de rir

- Ri que rir é bom mas quem ri demais é retardado- O homem termina de fazer o curativo, e o celular de Sango toca, era kagome perguntando onde ela estava

- Me encontre em frente ao quiosque onde nós chegamos- Sango desliga o celular

O garoto acompanha Sango até o quiosque e se despedem.

- Perdão novamente, a propósito, meu nome é Sesshoumaru e sou novo na cidade, cheguei a poucos dias e moro aqui por perto, você mora por aqui perto?

- Sim, e meu nome é Sango, boa sorte aqui, é um bom lugar para morar, tem bastante gente e é muito agradável

- Só espero que toda pessoa nova que eu conheça seja deste modo tão doloroso

- u.u- Kagome chega- Ah, essa é a minha amiga Kagome

- Prazer

- Prazer, bem, um dia vamos nos esbarrar de novo?- Sesshoumaru

- Só nos encontrarmos já vai estar bom-

Eles se despedem e Sesshoumaru vai embora, Kagome dá um ataque ao ver que a amiga tinha se machucado e depois de explicar tudo, elas vão para a praia.

- Viu?- Kagome

- Viu o que?- Sango olha para Kagome

- O que você disse no telefone, sobre encontrar um garoto lindo enquanto corria, milagres acontecem

- Se isso é milagre eu me contendo com uma vida normal, eu não sabia que milagres doíam tanto- Sango olha para o braço enrolado em ataduras

- O osso ficou exposto para ter que botar atadura?- ironicamente falou Kagome

- Não, até porque eu teria que ir para um hospital e por mais dor que eu tivesse eu ia te matar por em arrastar para um passeio que eu me machuco por sua causa!

- Minha causa?! Eu não sou aquele garoto!

- Mas foi procurando por você que eu esbarrei nele!

- Hahaha, anta! Aprenda que quando se olha pros lados e gente tem que parar antes de atingir alguém, mas falando sério, por que colocaram ataduras?

- Nem foi pela profundidade, foi bem ralo, mas foi extenso. Foi até o meio do braço, mas em duas semanas melhoram

- Em duas semana nossas féria acabam! Você vai ficar com isso?

- Só até cicatrizar, depois passa, foi bem de leve, só que foi extenso e meu sangue é fino, só isso. Mas não vou mergulhar por causa do sal no meu braço.

- Estraga prazer

- Anda do meu lado da próxima vez

- Apostando corrida?

Sango ficou sem graça pela asneira que falou e resolveu ficar quieta pelo resto do dia.

Pela tarde ela foram no Shopping, Kagome andava cheia de bolsas, ela era a típica patricinha de classe média alta, bem alta, mas era de bom coração se comparadas a Kikyou e Kagura, Kagome era uma Santa! Kagome não fazia diferenças entre suas amizades, não que fosse notável, ela também não gostava de Kikyou e Kagura. Kagome não era tão popular quanto as duas, mas tinha sua popularidade. Sango não era assim, sua mãe não podia trabalhar devido aos problemas de saúde, e seu pai estava desempregado e apesar de nada faltar a Sango e Kohaku e de ninguém saber disso, os alunos eram movimentados a discriminarem ela e todos que andassem com ela, ela achava que esse era o motivo de Kagome não ser mais popular e de haver muitos que implicavam com ela. Sango não chegava a ser pobre, mas tudo que ela tinha ela dava muito valor e tinha imensa responsabilidade com o dinheiro, diferente de Kagome.

- Sango, você só vai levar isso?- Kagome apontou para a única sacola que ela carregava

- Sim, jé comprei o que eu queria.

- Se você não comprar mais nada eu vou começara comprar por você- Kagome sempre fazia esse tipo de ameaça

- Não, por favor, está tudo bem, sério. _"Kagome é muito boa, adora ajudar, e é uma excelente ouvinte, não sei como ela me agüenta."_

Kagome pegou suas dez sacolas e o pulso de Sango e saiu arrastando a menina pelo shopping todo.

- E o que você acha?- Kagome perguntava olhando para Sango vestindo uma blusa blusa branca de alça que era estufada e tinha um elástico no quadril, deixando a blusa fofa, a blusa tinha escrito "Take me to the sky with you" em gliter porpurinado prateado.

- Não vou falar nada.- teimava Sango

- Já que você não vai escolher, eu vou escolher por você.- Kagome pegou mais peças de roupa

- u.u- adiantaria eu dizer que eu não quero?- Sango já sabia a resposta

- Você sabe que não

Sango saiu com vinte bolsas no final, mas se você acha isso muito, Kagome saiu com trinta.

- Eu não comprei mais porque você não quis cooperar

- Nem falo nada.- Fala Sango cansada de experimentar roupas

- O que seria de nós sem o shopping não é?!- Kagome entrega as compras para o motorista

Elas entram no carro e Kagome deixa Sango em casa, com um pouco de dificuldade Sango consegue apertar a campainha com o nariz, técnica muito eficaz que Kagome freqüentemente utilizava para subir o elevador do apartamento carregada de compras.

A mãe de Sango abre a porta e começa a fazer um monte de perguntas sobre as compras, de onde elas tinham surgido, que depois ela ia então retribuir o presente para Kagome.

- Sango onde estão as suas chaves?

- Estão no bolso mãe, mas naquela condição eu nem tinha como pegá-las- Sango bota a mão no bolso e percebe que havia deixado as chaves no carro de Kagome, ela tinha tirado para abrir a porta, mas quando pegou as bolsas ela esqueceu da chave. Disfarçou e fou para o quarto, ligou para Kagome e pediu para que a guardasse que ela iria busca-la no dia seguinte.

"_Meu pai... ele deveria me defender já que tenho mais liberdade para falar com ele. Com a minha mãe eu não posso nem mesmo falar um palavrão qualquer tom ou palavra que eu fale ou estou gritando(enquanto ela só fala gritando)ou eu estou sendo malcriada, respondendo etc. mas com o meu pai apesar d também não poder falar palavrão eu posso falar com mais liberdade, dizer quando algo não me agrada, ou até mesmo chamara atenção dele e quando eu falo o que a minha mãe faz e que eu não gosto muitas vezes ele concorda comigo, mas na hora 'H' ele conta tudo pra minha mão tudo o que eu tinha pedido pra ele não contar, agora também não confio mais nele, não confio nele pois ele não cumpre as promessas, não guarda os segredos. Não confio na minha mãe porque tenho medo dela, ela diz que eu tenho que ser amiga dela e contar para ela tudo o que acontece comigo, mas eu não me sinto a vontade, ela sempre me recrimina, e ela também diz coisas as vezes que deixam a desejar..."_

- Sango vai dormir, amanhã você tem aula!- grita a mãe de sango do outro lado da porta

- Está bem. _" Minha mãe ainda não se tocou que eu estou em férias, e eu ainda tenho que ter um professor particular de química nas férias? F-É-R-I-A-S Será que ela não conhece essa palavra ainda? Eu vou pro 3° ano, nem dá para acreditar. Vou tentar acreditar que esse professor palerma que a minha mãe botou vai fazer alguma diferença, mas eu só fico com ele até o final das férias, ela acha que ele me ensinou alguma coisa, mas ele só está revendo a matéria do ano passado e isso eu já tinha aprendido, quando surgir uma dúvida de verdade já sei que eu vou me ferrar, mas antes disso ele não me dá mais aula, nem pensar"_- O assunto era tão chato que Sango dormiu rapidinho, o sono estava bom até que a sua mãe a acordou as 10:00 am para ter aula.

- _"esse infeliz nem sonha que eu penso em todo tipo de coisa enquanto ele dá aula? Que imbecil" _Aham- responde Sango a alguma pergunta sobre alguma coisa em alguma parte da matéria que nem ela sabia qual era.

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Oie Minna!**

**Mais uma fic não é?!**

**Se a Jessy ler isso em algum momento ela com certeza vai ter certeza que houveram várias referências as coisas que ela faz e axo que ela também vai se tocar que eu me inspirei nela pra fazer a kagome nessa fic, só que de uma forma mais esteriotipada uahuahuhauahuha você vai gostar, espero.**

**Espero que todos gostem da fic e eu infelizmente fiz desse um capítulo muito denso, pelas histórias chatas que se passaram no começo e no final, mas isso é importante para o entendimento da vida da Cinderela da Sango só que a mãe dela não é postiça nem isso é um conto de fadas.**

**Kissus para todos**

**Jane.**


	2. Falando de mim

Flashback

- Sango vai dormir, amanhã você tem aula!- grita a mãe de sango do outro lado da porta

- Está bem. _" Minha mãe ainda não se tocou que eu estou em férias, e eu ainda tenho que ter um professor particular de química nas férias? F-É-R-I-A-S Será que ela não conhece essa palavra ainda? Eu vou pro 3° ano, nem dá para acreditar. Vou tentar acreditar que esse professor palerma que a minha mãe botou vai fazer alguma diferença, mas eu só fico com ele até o final das férias, ela acha que ele me ensinou alguma coisa, mas ele só está revendo a matéria do ano passado e isso eu já tinha aprendido, quando surgir uma dúvida de verdade já sei que eu vou me ferrar, mas antes disso ele não me dá mais aula, nem pensar"_- O assunto era tão chato que Sango dormiu rapidinho, o sono estava bom até que a sua mãe a acordou as 10:00 am para ter aula.

- _"esse infeliz nem sonha que eu penso em todo tipo de coisa enquanto ele dá aula? Que imbecil" _Aham- responde Sango a alguma pergunta sobre alguma coisa em alguma parte da matéria que nem ela sabia qual era.

Flashback

Notas da autora:

Mudança de narrador(Nome do personagem)

"_(itálico)"_- Diário, pensamentos e sussurros

Dominar? Claaaro...VOCÊ!- capítulo 2- Falando de mim

**Despertador**

- Ahhh droga!- Taca a mão no celular - Quero dormir...- Diz se levantando

Sango desliga o despertador e vai até o armário, após uma longa procura ela finalmente encontra o uniforme. Ela veste e arruma o cabelo em seu tradicional rabo de cavalo; vai até a escrivaninha e pega a mochila então se dirige para a porta do quarto.

- Ah! Quase que eu esqueci.- ela pega o diário e coloca-o na mochila - isso não pode ficar em casa.

- _"Finalmente volta as aulas, vou ver meus amigos, conhecer novas pessoas...mas que deprimente eu poderia ter feito tudo isso nas férias e nas férias eu...estudo, nas aulas é que eu conheço as pessoas? Algo está definitivamente errado por aqui."-_ Sango pensava enquanto caminhava para à escola. No meio do caminho muitas pessoas a cumprimentavam, pois seu pai era muito respeitado e ela por ser filha dele também.

Chegando na escola...

- Booooom diiiiia- Kagome pula nas costas de Sango que se segura na primeira coisa que vê pela frente, um garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

- Bom dia para vocês também- Inuyasha diz recolocando Sango no eixo vertical- Bela recepção essa, duas loucas caindo em cima de mim.

- Inuyasha? Você por aqui?- Kagome pergunta perplexa

- Não, eu sou um bispo e vim a mando do papa te exorcizar...-Inuyasha responde levemente irritado - O que diabos...Kagome?- Finalmente ela repara na menina de cabelos negros que estavam a sua frente - É você mesmo?

- Não, você não disse que eu estou possuída?- Kagome responde rindo

- Claro que é você, e pelo visto você não mudou nada nesses dois anos.- Inuyasha começa a rir também

- Ops, onde estão os meus modos, Inuyasha essa é a minha melhor amiga, Sango. Sango esse é o Inuyasha, eu já falei dele pra você...- Kagome dá uma cotovelada em Sango

- Ahh simm.- Sango chega ao pé do ouvido de Kagome- "Esse é o menino que você falou...?"

- Exatamente- Kagome interrompe antes do término da frase

- Kagome!- Hojou entra na sala

- Olá Hojou- Responde Kagome com uma enorme gota- _"Fudeu..."_

- Quem é ele?- Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado

- É o namorado da Kagome - Sango respondeu com a cara mais tapada do que sua ação.

- _"Ihhh"_- Kagome

- Ah é?! Então sinto por ele...- Inuyasha puxa Kagome pela cintura grudando as mesmas, então ele chega bem devagar perto do rosto de Kagome e a beija, no rosto.

Kagome poderia ser mais comparada a uma berinjela, pois tomate era pouco.

- Ka...kagome?- Hojou

Kagome afastou Inuyasha delicadamente e explicou tudo para Hojou, que Inuyasha era seu amigo desde os cinco anos, que tinha ido morar na Alemanha por dois anos para estudar e que agora ele estava de volta.

- Ah ta!- Hojou respondeu com seu jeito demente de ser

De repente Kagura entra na sala, parecia apressada pelo modo que andava e foi direto a Kikyou que por acaso estava sentada no lugar atrás de Inuyasha.

- Kikyou, você já sabe, dois alunos foram transferidos da Alemanha para cá e dizem que eles são lindos!- Kagura expressa-se alto o suficiente para que toda sala ouvisse e Inuyasha por sua vez só olha para ela com indiferença, mas parece notar e apreciar a presença de Kikyou.- Ops, me desculpe...eh..

- Minha amiga quer dizer 'como é a Alemanha?'- kikyou se mostrava mais calma diante da situação

- Muito legal, mas faz muito frio.- Inuyasha responde

- E você conhece essas pessoas?- Kikyou perguntava com ar superior

- Sim, Kagome é minha melhor amiga- Inuyasha deixou Kikyou perplexa com a frase.

- Ah ta.- Olhou kagome de cima a baixo- Você tem um irmão mais velho não é?- Kikyou

- Sim, ele deve estar chegando, mas a gente não se dá muito bem.

- INUYASHA! Afinal o que era que você disse que ia me dar quando voltasse?- Kagome falou em tom agressor, Inuyasha entendeu o ciúmes dela...

- Tem certeza que quer que eu dê agora?- Inuyasha falou no mesmo tom agressor, ou seja, beem alto.

- Sim

- Então ta.- Inuyasha repete a ação de puxar Kagome pela cintura e toma-lhe os lábios na frente de todos. Kikyou ao ver a cena se senta no seu lugar.

Kagome volta a si e separa Inuyasha, olhando-o com fúria pelo que ele acabara de fazer.

- Kagomezinha, acalme-se- Sango fica no meio dos dois

Kagome finalmente se lembra que o Hojou viu tudo mas quando se vira para explicar-se ela já o vê sentado na última carteira do canto da sala. Ela decide falar com ele depois.

- _"Quase todos os alunos estavam em sala, mas falta um, o irmão do Inuyasha, será que ele vai chegar a tempo?"_-Sango

A porta se abre finalmente e sango só conseguiu ver fios prateados e longos...Era o menino que ela havia visto perto da praia, o menino que a fez levar o maior tombo da vida dela.

- VOCÊ!?!- Sango gritou e todos pararam para olhá-la e rapidamente ela enrubesceu

- O _Senhor _está atrasado- O professor fala irritado- O _Senhor _deve ser muito ocupado para se atrasar em seu _primeiro_ dia de aula, não é mesmo _Senhor_ Sesshoumaru?

- Posso ser ocupado mas nem por isso _TENTO _ridicularizar ninguém.- Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente

- Já que se preocupa tanto com os horários você pode se sentar ao lado de...-olhou ao redor da sala- ...Sango. Ela pode te ensinar os horários escolares. E como penalidade você limpa a sala hoje.

Sesshoumaru seguiu friamente até a carteira ao lado de Sango, sentou-se e olhou para ela exibindo um sorriso que ninguém além dela pode observar, logo ele arrumou suas coisas e começou a prestar atenção.

O intervalo chegou e Kagome e Sango foram junto com Inuyasha e Miroku para a cantina. Muitos alunos saiam e entravam desta, fazendo filas bem grandes no caixa.

- Eu vou comprar alguma coisa e já volto, me encontrem no pátio.- Sango disse tentando furar aquela multidão para passar.

- OK- Kagome disse arrastando Miroku e Inuyasha para o pátio, enquanto Hojou seguia

Sango comprou um folheado quando sentiu alguém cutucar a seu ombro.

- Eu já estou...- Sango é paralisada por aqueles olhos frios- ...indo

- Mas eu não te chamei antes.

- Desculpa, pensei q fosse a Kagome.

- Tudo bem, como vai o braço, mamão?

- Vai...pera ai, você me chamou de mamão?- Sango mostrou-se irritada

Sesshoumaru riu da cara dela e foi acompanhando-a ao pátio.

- Só estava brincando, queria ver a sua reação.

Sango viu Kagome e esta logo lhe pediu um pedaço do folheado, apesar de reclamar que estava de regime.

- Será que você teria algo para fazer esse fim de semana?- Sesshoumaru perguntou, como se fosse algo comum

Sango ia responder quando sentiu duas mãos envolvendo a sua cintura, abraçando-a porá trás, era Miroku.

- Olá, ainda não nos conhecemos, sou Miroku, namorado da Sango, você é...?

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, Sango não sabia o que fazer por isso ficou estática.

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, sou amigo da _sua_ namorada.- pronunciou estas duas ultimas palavras com certo desgosto.

- Prazer Sesshoumaru. De onde vocês se conhecem mesmo?- Miroku

- Da praia, do dia que ela caiu por minha culpa.- Sesshoumaru falou olhando nos olhos de Sango, com cara de indignado.

- _"Por culpa dele? Não era ele mesmo que diz o tempo todo que eu que não olhei e que cai como um mamão?...Obrigada mesmo assim..." _

Kikyou chega com Kagura, chamando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru para conhecer um grupo de pessoas. Eles se retiram.

- Provavelmente um grupo popular. – Kagome

- Mas você também é popular Kagome.- responde Sango

- Sim, mas não como elas, sou popular, mas de um modo bom não como essas esnobes.- chega a sentir-se ofendida com a comparação e os outros riem

- Temos que conversar Kagome- Hojou fala

- Temos mesmo- Kagome

Kagome se retira com Hojou, ficando apenas Sango e Miroku.

- Quem era aquele menino?- Miroku fala sério enquanto abraça Sango

- Quem ele disse que era. Você esta enciumado demais para prestar atenção né?- ironiza Sango

- Eu ouvi o que ele disse, quero saber a sua relação com ele. Porque ele pareceu interessado em você.- Miroku desprende da cintura de Sango

- Pra você até o poste de luz está interessado em mim. Miroku você sabe o quanto o seu ciúmes me irrita então porque insiste? Você tem ciúmes mais nunca está comigo daí quando me vê, depois de séculos, a primeira coisa que quer é saber se a sua testa não vai ficar pesada. Poupe-me.- Sango sai sem olhar para Miroku. Furiosa ela encontra no caminho o grupo de pessoas que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam inseridos. Ela para e Kagome vai em sua direção olhando a mesma cena.

- Já viu no que isso vai dar não já kagome?- Sango

- Sim eles serão populares também. Não do uma semana pra já estarem recebendo cartas de amor das admiradoras.- kagome cruza os braços

- Como foi o negócio com o Hojou?- Sango fala ainda contemplando os garotos tediosamente.

- Terminamos- Kagome contempla os garotos da mesma forma.

- O QUÊ?????- Sango dá um salto e ola para Kagome assustada- E você fala isso assim? Como se fosse notícia velha?

- De uma forma é sim Sango. Eu já nunca amei o Hojou de verdade, e com o tempo passei a envergonhar-me disso. O beijo do Inuyasha deixou ele mais decepcionado do que bravo, mas usei isso de desculpa para terminarmos.

- Vamos sair daqui.- Sango da o braço a Kagome e as duas voltam para a sala de aula.

Naquela mesma noite Kagome liga para Sango.

- _Sango se arruma q eu to indo pra aí._- Kagome desliga o telefone

- Ta né?- Sango vai até o armário- Mas que tipo de roupa eu boto?- Então ela opta por uma saia até o meio da coxa de pregas branca com uma corrente fina e prata na cintura e uma regata azul bebê, enfeitada com fitas da mesma cor só que em tom mais claro. Soltou o cabelo e a campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta e lá estava Kagome, esta usava uma calça jeans escura e justa e uma blusa rosa pink tomara que caia escrito em dourado _I am a Star._

- Você foi rápida demais.- Sango

- Eu te liguei daqui de baixo. Vamos sair. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estão no carro. Nós vamos dar uma volta.- Kagome saiu puxando o braço da garota que quase não fecha a porta. Elas entram no carro e encontram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Vamos curtir!- Inuyasha

Os três vão para uma casa familiar, na verdade beeeem familiar. Era a casa da Kagome, e tava tendo uma festa bem grande ao que parecia.

- Eu convidei vocês para a minha festa de início as aulas. Todos foram convidados.

- Mas como se você foi nos buscar?- Sango

- Claro que tem segurança tomando conta né?- Kagome sai do carro e logo em seguida todos já estão na festa.

Kagome segura Inuyasha pelo pulso e vai com ele para longe.

- O que será que ela foi fazer com ele?- Sango

- Além de mamão você é inocente?- Sesshoumaru olha serio para Sango

- Não enche.- Sango ri.

- Oi minha linda- Miroku chega

- Tchau Miroku.- Sango atravessa toda a festa e vai para a parte interna atrás da casa, onde tava tendo festa na piscina e churrasco. Ela encontra um lugar calmo para se sentar.

- O que houve com vocês?- Sesshoumaru a havia seguido

- Nós brigamos- Sango

- Quer me falar a respeito?

- Só uma palavra: ciúmes- Sango fecha os olhos e abraça Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru abraça Sango, bota a mão sobre sua cabeça quando surge Kikyou e Kagura.

- Olha...a pivete está na festa- Kagura falava em tom que todos ouvissem, logo todos começaram a olhar a situação.

- O que você quer Kagura?- Sango abre os olhos e segurando-se para n chorar vira-se para Kagura.

- Nada, só estou dizendo que esta festa está muito agradável para que a sua presença irritante venha atrapalhar- Falava isso agitando o copo freneticamente.

- E quem é você para julgar a minha presença?- Sango bota a mão na cintura e encara Kagura

- Ahhhh...você não sabe?! Além de irritante é desinformada?

- Somos aquelas que todos olham pedindo um mísero olhar em resposta. Lindas e adoradas. Quer que eu continue?...p-o-p-u-l-a-r-e-s. Ao contrario de você.- Sango olha para os lados e vê que aquela altura a festa já tinha acabado e todos a olhavam.- Acho que foi o suficiente. Volta pro seu lugar que é na sua toca.- Kagura ria escandalosamente e ainda agitando freneticamente o copo derruba todo o refrigerante na roupa de Sango.

Todos começam a rir. Sango fecha os olhos e dá um passo pra trás ficando perto de Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi Sango? Vai fingir- se de pobre coitada pra dar em cima do Sesshoumaru, que golpe mais baixo...- Kagura fala balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sango olha para Sesshoumaru e vê que este se afasta. Ela dá mais um passo pra trás, e outro, e outro e mais outro, até que ela corre em direção a saída passando rapidamente por Kagome que quase vai ao chão.

- SAN...go!- Kagome tentou chama-la, mas foi inútil. Percebendo do que se tratava vai furiosa em direção a Kikyou e Kagura- Você se aproveitou muito bem da situação Kagura, ainda mais porque sabia do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo. Ridícula, saia daqui agora.

- Vamos- Kikyou segura Kagura pela mão e puxa-a em direção a saída.- Sesshoumaru venha com a gente, não se misture com a prole.

Sesshoumaru olha para Kagome que o olhava furiosa também e resolve segui-la, no meio do caminho Inuyasha segura seu braço.

- Tem certeza que é isso que vai fazer? Tornar-se popular pisando nos outros?

- Eu sei bem o que eu faço da minha vida, maninho- Sesshoumaru puxa o braço e vai embora.

Sango chegando em casa sobe as escadas direto e vai para seu quarto; se agarra no travesseiro e kirara, sua gatinha, sobe na cama. Como se entendesse o que Sango sentia Kirara começa a aproximar-se carinhosamente, então Sango a abraça também.

Sango levanta-se e debulhando em lágrimas pensa em desabafar em seu diário.

"_Hoje foi um dia horrível...briguei com o meu namorado pois mais uma vez ele teve uma crise de ciúmes, justo ele que quase nunca está ao meu lado, mas quando está é só para ter crise e mais crises de ciúmes. O que eu faço? Minha vida vai se tornando cada dia mais chata, cada dia uma nova pessoa com quem tenho que me aborrecer e eu já estou cansada de discutir, eu odeio discutir. Como se fosse uma batalha onde eu só apanho e tento lutar, mas não quero lutar e não tenho mais forças, por isso apanho._

_À noite foi ainda pior, me vi humilhada diante de todos, todos riram, debocharam, e até o aluno novo, o tal de Sesshoumaru me olhou com tais olhos que me gelaram, ele acreditou no primeiro boato que ouviu sobre mim e se afastou, eu estava errada diário, não existem pessoas que acreditem em você pelo que você é, só existem pessoas que vêm você assim como falam de você. Kagome, pobre Kagome, deixei ela preocupada comigo, sem saber de nada, mas agora nem dá pra falar com ela, ela está na festa, amanha então eu falo com ela, na escola. Lugar que eu n queria ir nunca, nunca mais!_

**Axo que esse capítulo ficou menos denso, pelo menos assim espero. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês pois realmente n sei se esse capítulo ficou bom.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários **

**Kissus minna**

**Jane.**


	3. Reviravolta

***Flashback***

Sesshoumaru olha para Kagome que o olhava furiosa também e resolve segui-la, no meio do caminho Inuyasha segura seu braço.

- Tem certeza que é isso que vai fazer? Tornar-se popular pisando nos outros?

- Eu sei bem o que eu faço da minha vida, maninho- Sesshoumaru puxa o braço e vai embora.

Sango chegando em casa sobe as escadas direto e vai para seu quarto; se agarra no travesseiro e kirara, sua gatinha, sobe na cama. Como se entendesse o que Sango sentia Kirara começa a aproximar-se carinhosamente, então Sango a abraça também.

Sango levanta-se e debulhando em lágrimas pensa em desabafar em seu diário.

"_Hoje foi um dia horrível...briguei com o meu namorado pois mais uma vez ele teve uma crise de ciúmes, justo ele que quase nunca está ao meu lado, mas quando está é só para ter crise e mais crises de ciúmes. O que eu faço? Minha vida vai se tornando cada dia mais chata, cada dia uma nova pessoa com quem tenho que me aborrecer e eu já estou cansada de discutir, eu odeio discutir. Como se fosse uma batalha onde eu só apanho e tento lutar, mas não quero lutar e não tenho mais forças, por isso apanho._

_À noite foi ainda pior, me vi humilhada diante de todos, todos riram, debocharam, e até o aluno novo, o tal de Sesshoumaru me olhou com tais olhos que me gelaram, ele acreditou no primeiro boato que ouviu sobre mim e se afastou, eu estava errada diário, não existem pessoas que acreditem em você pelo que você é, só existem pessoas que vêm você assim como falam de você. Kagome, pobre Kagome, deixei ela preocupada comigo, sem saber de nada, mas agora nem dá pra falar com ela, ela está na festa, amanha então eu falo com ela, na escola. Lugar que eu n queria ir nunca, nunca mais!_

***Flashback***

Dominar? Claaaro...VOCÊ!- capítulo 3- Reviravolta

Mais um dia se inicia e Sango olha para o despertador, indignada por ter que acordar novamente. Lerdamente ela se veste e toma seu café da manhã, ninguém havia acordado ainda além dela e de Kohaku. Seu irmão, pelo contrario, estava muito agitado e logo comeu e se despediu. Ao abrir a porta para sair, Sango olha para o céu e pensa: _"Vai ser mais um dia daqueles."_

No colégio ela olha a sala praticamente cheia, sua vontade era entrar atrasada, para tentar evitar os olhares e comentários que viriam da noite anterior, entretanto, sua sorte assombrosa não a permitiu que escapasse. Humildemente ela se senta no seu lugar habitual, bem perto de Kagome, que falava com Inuyasha. Kagome interrompe a conversa e carinhosamente olha para a amiga.

- Sango, como você está? Já estou sabendo de tudo. Quer ir lá pra casa hoje?

- Kah, eu já passei por situações em que aquelas esnobes me ridicularizaram na frente de todos antes, mas nunca pensei que o Sesshoumaru fosse acreditar em tais mentiras.- Sango não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos de Kagome.

- Sango, não ligue para isso, ele é meu irmão e eu já estou bem acostumado a conviver com as arrogâncias dele. Por mais que a Kagome não o conhecesse antes dele vir para este colégio, ela já sabia das minhas reclamações. Olhe apenas para você, ele nunca foi flor que se cheirasse. – Inuyasha tentou consolá-la.

Sesshoumaru entra na sala lentamente e senta-se no lugar proposto, ou seja, ao lado de Sango, mas ao invés de chegar perto dela e pedir desculpas pelo o ocorrido, o jovem de cabelos prateados começa a conversar com as cocotas que se aproximavam: Kagura e Kikyou.

- Sesshy-kun, bla bla bla, Seshy- kun wiska sache, Seshy-kun como você é fofo.- Era o que Sango escutava, vindo da mesa que estava ao seu lado e que por mais que ela tentasse não ouvir mais entrava por osmose.

- VOCÊS PODEM FAZER O FAVOR DE CALAR A BOCA?- Sango se levanta como se fosse num pulo e batendo as mãos na carteira assusta a todos que começam a encara-la ainda mais do que antes. Ela anda calmamente para o lado de fora da sala de aula e é seguida por Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Finalmente você se revoltou?- Perguntava Kagome com os olhos esbugalhados

- Foi um surto. Eu não agüentava mais aquela bajulação do meu lado.- Sango falava cerrando os punhos.

Kikyou e Kagura saem da sala, acompanhadas de Sesshoumaru, elas olham para os lados e para não perderam a oportunidade de fazer um escândalo...

- Onde você pensa que está e com quem pensa que está falando?- Kikyou fala em tom auto o suficiente para que as turmas laterais parassem e saíssem de suas salas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Sango hesita por dois segundos, mas logo fala:

- Estou no colégio, na verdade eu estava sentada no meu lugar, quando a "vossa majestade" nos mostrou, de forma exemplar, o significado da palavra bajulação.

Todos no corredor ficaram estarrecidos. Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram a sentir um orgulho bem dentro de suas almas. Parecia que Sango vingava a todos que estavam naquele corredor e logo após alguns segundos de silêncio, o corredor todo começa a gritar o nome de Sango como se fosse algum tipo de briga de rua.

Kikyou, irritada por perceber que sua autoridade estava ameaçada esbraveja:

- Bom que você sabe que perante a realeza, na verdade você não passa de uma reles criada e que deveria ficar calada. Não tenho culpa que você estava louca para tirar o pé da lama com o Sesshy-kun e toda sua farsa foi por água abaixo.

- Isso mesmo Kikyou, mostra pra elas onde é o lugar delas.- Kagura fala quase que emocionada.

- Sua....VADIA- Sango pula em cima de Kikyou e, puxando seus cabelos, as duas caem no chão e começam a se bater.

Sesshoumaru apenas se afasta, dando ainda mais especo para as duas brigarem o quanto quisessem. Logo apareceram os professores, que separaram as duas e acalmaram a multidão que se juntara para ver a briga.

- As duas AGORA para a coordenação! – O professor irado apontava para a coordenação.

- Por mim está ótimo.- Sango se levantou com um sorriso sínico no rosto e recompondo a postura.

- Você...você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.- Kikyou levanta se ajeitando e sendo amparada por Kagura.

Após algum tempo as duas voltam para a sala de aula, carregando duas lustrosas advertências. Quando elas entraram um silêncio se fez dentro da sala e por mais que tentassem evitar, ninguém conseguia não olha-las.

Kagome sussurra para Sango:

_- O que deu em você? Essa não é a Sango que eu conheço._

_- A Sango que você conhece está muito puta e cansou de ser feita de babaca, ta na hora de reagir._

_- A-D-O-R-E-I! Mas já que você vai começar a enfrentá-las, você não pode continuar como uma simples amiga minha, você tem que aparecer..._

- Senhorita Higurashi, eu atrapalho a conversa das duas?- A professora pergunta irritada.

- Err... Não professora, de desculpe.- Kagome fala sem graça

- E você? Pretende ganhar mais alguma advertência Senhorita?

- Não professora, desculpe.- Sango fala olhando finalmente para o livro que estava aberto diante de si, mas que porém, ela não o olhava e quando o nota, vê um bilhete meticulosamente dobrado e em cima de sua carteira.

*Bilhete*

Muito corajosa a sua atitude cara de mamão, entretanto, é melhor que fique na sua.

*Fim do bilhete*

Sango olha o bilhete, espantada com tanto atrevimento. Se for pra se livrar de todas as correntes que as abelhas rainhas a haviam imposto, não era o Sesshoumaru que iria freiá-la.

Chega a hora do intervalo e Kagome arrasta Sango para um canto, junto com Inuyasha.

- Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida por aquele grosseiro professor...

- Grosseiro? Você estava conversando em sala de aula e ele que é grosseiro?- Inuyasha a interrompe rindo.

- Meros detalhes. Enfim, você tem que aparecer Sango. Se você achava aquelas roupinhas que eu te dava muito, se prepare, agora vem muito mais. Hoje, eu e você vamos tirar o dia para fazer compras, pode dizer a sua mãe que você vai estudar, o que você quizer, mas hoje, de mim, você não escapa!

- Ta...né?!- Sango responde assustada.

- Se isso é a resolução dos problemas dela, porque você não fez isso antes, senhorita sabe tudo?- Inuyasha fala se aproximando de Kagome, como se quisesse intimidá-la e fazer segredo ao mesmo tempo

- Porque de que adianta uma roupa bonita sem uma personalidade atraente? Nenhuma roupa iria aparecer na Sango enquanto ELA não aparecesse, mas agora, as coisas são diferentes e eu mato ela se ela der pra trás. Não é mesmo Sangozinha?- Kagome fala com um sorriso psicopata

- Tenho certeza de que sim.- Sango fala com medo de sua amiga assassina.

- E pra completar, depois de sua transformação total, vamos dar uma festa para te apresentar a todos que antes não te viam, e com certeza Kikyou, Kagura e Sesshoumaru serão convidados.

Miroku aparece e interrompe a conversa puxando de cara a Sango pela cintura.

- Miroku, o que está fazendo, não vê que estou conversando seriamente?- Kagome fala indignada

- Vejo, mas preciso conversar com minha namorada a sós. Podem me dar licença?

Kagome e Inuyasha se afastam, mas o suficiente para estarem perto ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você quer de tão urgente Miroku?- Sango fala irritada

- Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu hoje, está tudo bem?

- Ah...Agora você quer saber? Você estuda na sala ao lado da minha, mas nem sequer veio me ver na hora e vem me perguntar_ agora_?- Sango olha firmemente para miroku

- Me desculpe, eu estava meio ocupado antes, resolvendo aquele lance da viajem que eu te falei, aquela do final de semana.

- Já sei que bendita viajem é essa, você já me falou isso cinco mil vezes sobre ir viajar com os seus amigos e blá blá blá. Já não falei que está tudo bem você ir?- Sango se irrita ainda mais. – _"Que idéia vir me interromper daquele jeito pra falar sobre i s s o"_

- Sim amorzinho, mas eu tava querendo combinar de te ver na sexta antes de ir viajar. Lembra que vc me disse que Sexta, Sábado e Domingo os seus pais não vão estar pois vão visitar a sua avó que mora longe? Já que você vai ter a casa vazia eu estava pensando...

- Então vá despensando porque eu já falei ainda mais vezes do que a maldita viajem de que não estou pronta pra isso ainda. Custa muito pras suas duas cabecinhas entenderem isso?

- Nossa, você acordou com os dois pés esquerdos hoje foi?- Miroku vitimiza-se.

- Olha, vamos por um ponto final nisso tudo. Já que é para eu ser uma nova pessoa, eu vou acabar com essa farsa que é o nosso namoro. Eu sei que você já pegou meio colégio nas minhas costas e é a minha testa que pesa, mas você morre de medo de eu fazer o memso com você. Cansei de ser presa por você, cansei de finjir que nada acontece, cansei de me sentir que estou jogada, que não tenho namorado quando preciso, só quando não preciso. Miroku, esse namoro acabou há muito tempo, só você que finje não perceber.

Indignado Miroku se afasta e aponta para Sesshoumaru que estava sentado perto dali, junto com o resto do bando.

- É por causa dele que você está fazendo isso né? Desde que esse garoto apareceu você não é mais a mesma! Você quer DAR par ele é? Quer ser mais uma popularzinha, mais uma cocotinha como todas as outras que eu já peguei? Porque se for, acho melhor ir liberando logo.

Sango pega o refrigerante do Sesshoumaru que estava em cima da mesa e joga-o todo na cara de Miroku. Ela ameaça ir embora, mas volta...

- Quer saber de uma coisa? É por isso que eu nunca levei adiante, porque é lixo demais pra esse tipo de relação.

Sesshoumaru se levanta.

- Me desculpe pelo refrigerante, pode deixar que eu pago outro pra você.- Sango fala num tom mais agradável.

- Não me interessa se seu namoradinho ou ex namoradinho fala a verdade ou não, mas se você faz tanta questão das baixarias que você tem provocado e de ter sua vida exposta assim, tente um circo, acho que você aparece mais lá dentro.- Sesshoumaru diz friamente, desbancando totalmente Sango e fazendo Kagome e Inuyasha irem até ela boquiabertos.

Sesshoumaru se retira, mas antes de sair completamente, lança um olhar gélido, mais tenebroso do que as próprias trevas para cima de Miroku, que ao ver,se retira logo em seguida.

A aula acaba e Sango passa em casa acompanhada de Kagome e Inuyasha para avisar a mãe que vai estudar na casa de Kagome.

- Porque vocês não estudam aqui?- Diz a mãe de Sango

- Porque hoje eu combinei de Estudar na casa da Kagome mãe- Sango fala e já se retira.

Voltando para o carro, Kagome a recebe de braços abertos como se não a visse há meses. Elas entram na limusine.

- E porque EU tenho que ir junto?- reclama Inuyasha

- Porque VOCÊ é homem e vai saber o que fica mais sexy na Sangozinha.- Kagome fala empolgadíssima.

- humf- Inuyasha

- Sango, o Sesshoumaru hoje disse palavras muito duras, tem certeza de que ele é o mesmo cara que você comentou comigo?- Kagome falou tentando fazer Sango falar.

- Não tenho mais certeza...- Sango fala olhando pela janela

- Você estava gostando dele não é?- Inuyasha fala em tom amigo

- Pode parece bobo, mas eu nunca tinha sentindo aquilo antes por ninguém, no dia do tombo, ele me transmitiu uma segurança e uma paz tão grande que eu não tive como não ficar encantada.

- Pra falar a verdade não me lembro a última vez que o Sesshoumaru teve uma namorada.- Inuyasha fala pensativo

- Paz, amore, a gente consegue na igreja e segurança na polícia, então deixa esse cafajeste pra lá e deixa fila andar.- Kagome fala em tom brincalhão, mas Sango continuou calada.- Maaaas... Se você gosta tanto dele assim, tem que fazer ele entender que você não é qualquer uma.- Kagome muda de assunto- Por isso você vai ficar bem sexy não é Inu?- Kagome olha pra inuyasha.

- Err.. É, vai ficar sim. – Inuyasha sorri.

Por um momento tudo parecia calmo e feliz. Sango riu bastante e se distraiu um pouco, mas ela ainda queria que tudo não se passasse de um pesadelo e que quando acordasse, ela pudesse contar ainda com aquele galanteador de cabelos prateados e olhos frios, mas que não eram com ela, ou pelo menos não foram.

Após deixar todas as compras na casa de Kagome, pois sua mãe não as poderia ver. Sango volta para casa e termina, por fim escrevendo em seu diário:

"_Espero que as mudanças pelas quais me decidi, tragam alguma melhora positiva na minha vida e que toda essa turbulência pare e retorne para quem realmente merece"_

**People!**

**Gomeeeeeen**

**Eu passei tanto tempo sem escrever e abandonei vocês pobresitos. Acredito que pelo menos eu tenha direito a me explicar e dizer que parecei esse tempo todo por conta do vestibular, mas agora pretendo voltar, nem que seja em capítulos menores como esse.**

**Beijos minna**

**Jane**


End file.
